fanficgleethereturnfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Episodio:The Magic Of Disney
| siguiente = }} The Magic Of Disney, en español La Magia de Disney, es el Décimo-segundo capitulo de la Primera Temporada del Fan-Fiction. Se estrenara el día 28 de Abril del año 2012. Sinopsis: La llegada del pequeño Isaac Schuester trae la magia de todo pequeño, en especial a McKinley y a los chicos de New Directions. Will indica que el poder de la magia en una canción relacionada con uno mismo nos hacen recordar pasajes de la vida. Los chicos comenzaran a buscar su búsqueda y encontrar aquella magia que Disney les brindo en su infancia. Desarrollo del Episodio: THE MAGIC OF DISNEY (LA MAGIA DE DISNEY) _______________________________________________________________________ '' Todo en el colegio parecía tranquilo, los estudiantes se encontraban en su hora de recreo. Muchos aprovechaban su tiempo para buscar los cuadernos de la siguiente clase, conversar sobre temas pendientes o hasta pasar y regalonear un tiempo con la pareja. Todos los estudiantes estaban tranquilos…'' De la nada en el fondo del corredor se le veía venir a Will caminando muy tranquilamente, de la mano traía a Isaac, su pequeño hijo (el cual adopto junto a Emma). Gran parte de los chicos del coro se percataron de la presencia del pequeño integrante de la familia, pero no se acercaron debido al timbre que anunciaba el retorno a clases, Ruth por su parte vio aquello y se acercó a preguntarle rápidamente a Will – ¿Qué hace Isaac acá? – Mientras Ruth se inclinaba a saludar al pequeño Will explico – Emma fue a casa de sus padres el día de hoy y no regresa hasta mañana. La señora Janes, niñera de Isaac se encuentra enferma lo cual la imposibilita trabajar y pasar tiempo con Isaac – Ruth pregunto – ¿Qué tiene? ¿Se encuentra bien? – Isaac tomo la palabra y contesto por su padre – La tía Janes tiene algo llamado Influencia y según papá ella mejorara mientras guarde reposo, pero creo que sus amigas malas son la mala Influencia – Ruth se rio junto a Will quien le explico de manera inmediata – Lo que Janes tiene es Influenza, un resfrío mal cuidado que puede ser lamentable si no lo tratas. Ella se encuentra en cama y atendida por su nieta con quien vive, espero se recupere pronto – Ruth sonrió al respecto, la profesora se iba a retirar a clases cuando nuevamente le pregunto a Will – ¿Figgins sabe que traerías a Isaac? – Will miro al pequeño y fueron de manera inmediata a la oficina del director, Will aprovechaba la ventana libre que tenia para arreglar aquel asunto. _______________________________________________________________________ (Suena el Timbre / Salón de música) Facu se encontraba en el salón junto con Will e Isaac, el profesor le pidió a Facu – Podrías cuidarlo un momento, debo entregar estos exámenes a Figgins y regreso por el ¿si? – Facu no se hizo problema en cuidar al pequeño, le recordaba a sus 2 hermanos mellizos de la misma edad. Facu se sentó junto a Isaac en el piano, el joven comenzaba a hacer melodía para entretener al pequeño hijo de los Schuester-Pillsbury. Aquella sesión de ternura era visto por Alma que al percatarse que habían acabado entraba al salón aplaudiendo. La joven comento – Tienes un don con los niños – Facu al ver a su novia le respondió – No es un don, creo que es sensibilidad y saber entenderlos – Isaac por su parte añadía – La música de grande aburre – Alma le entregaba una barra de chocolate al pequeño, este iba y se sentaba en una silla donde era habitual para los demás miembros del coro. Alma aprovecho el momento en que el pequeño se distanciaba para conversar con Facu, la joven decía – Los chicos han estado bastante estresados estas ultimas semanas – Facu sabia de lo que hablaba la joven, el chico dijo – Lo se. Con esto de la salida de Ed, las regionales y los temas personales de todos; el coro ha ido pasando frustraciones juntos, pero siempre las superamos – Alma sonreía a Facu cuando le daba un beso. Isaac irrumpió aquella escena diciendo – ¿Sabes alguna canción de Disney? Son entretenidas y siempre veo sus películas – Facu miro son sorpresa al pequeño de la misma forma que miraba de sorpresa a Alma, el joven guardo silencio durante un momento. Facu por un momento mantuvo un ambiente tenso ya que trataba de pensar en lo que Isaac había comentado, de la nada Facu comenzó a tocar el piano saliendo de ella una melodía que tanto Isaac como Alma conocían. a sonar [[I Just Wanna Be With You] de la famosa película High School Musical 3 en voz de Facu y Alma] Tras la canción el pequeño Isaac celebro junto con la pareja, Facu dijo – Tiene razón el pequeñín, la música de Disney inspira en varios tipo de temas – Alma continuo aquello – Te enseña como superar la debilidad y ser mas fuerte – Isaac contribuyo diciendo – Los monitos son divertidos y sus canciones fáciles – Alma y Facu sonreían mientras la joven decía – creo que debemos ayudar a nuestros compañeros, decirles que no están solos – Facu sonreía y asentía ante aquella expresión de la joven. Will había oído aquella conversación por casualidad, tras aquello entraba a la habitación diciendo – Bien Isaac debemos ir a casa, al parecer tu madre tendrá que ir todos los días a casa de tu abuela, aun no supera que la hayan dejado por loca. Mañana tendremos que venir nuevamente. Gracias Facundo y Alma, deberían ir a casa ya es algo tarde – Facu y Alma se despedían del pequeño y se iban a casa, de la misma forma lo hacia Will mientras iba pensando en lo dicho sobre Disney. _______________________________________________________________________ (Al Día Siguiente / Timbre de entrada / Pasillos de McKinley) Ally se veía molesta, iba derecho a su casillero cuando Isra se acercaba corriendo detrás de ella. La joven con cara de disgusto saco sus cosas del casillero, Isra que no comprendía pregunto – ¿Qué sucede desde anoche que no contestas mis llamadas? – Ally devolvía para verlo, pero su ira era tan grande que solo respondió con una cachetada. Todos los estudiantes a su alrededor se detenían para presenciar la gran discusión, Ally se retiraba con destino a clases Isra aun seguía sin comprender siguió a la joven por los corredores y suplicando dijo – Me podrías explicar que diablos sucede y no estoy enterado – Ally con cierta molestia aun dijo – Ayer cumplimos 2 meses desde que estamos saliendo como pareja. Hace una semana planeamos ir a cenar para compartir y dar a mostrar que estos 2 meses han sido agradable, pero me encuentro con que anoche llegue al Restaurant, estuve sola y espere por mas de dos horas y no llegaste – Ally se retiraba tras la explicación, Isra había olvidado aquel compromiso. Nuevamente el joven iba tras ella para remediar las cosas. Parmita a lo lejos se percataba de aquella discusión, con cierta alegría ya que sus sentimientos por Isra seguían presentes pero a la vez con tristeza al ver a su amiga mal. Darwin por su parte en otra parte de los pasillos se encontraba con unas partituras en sus manos caminando y mirando a una persona, se trataba de Marký. Darwin se acercó al joven y le dijo entregándole las partituras – hola querido – Marký miro sonriendo a Darwin, y le pregunto – ¿Qué es esto? ¿Para que me las das? – Darwin no se guardo la emoción y comenzó – Siempre he querido que pases un tiempo mas junto a mi, no solo en el equipo de Nado. Creo que llego la hora de que audiciones y te pruebes para entrar a New Directions – Marký miraba con ternura lo que Darwin hacia, pese a ello le dijo – No se si este preparado para entrar a New Directions, no creo que sea necesario. Me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, te considero una persona fundamental aquí en McKinley y lo sabes – Darwin miraba a los ojos de Marký, ambos se sonrojaban. Marcus finalmente le dijo – Lo lamento, pero creo que deberé decirte que no – el joven devolvía la carpeta con las partituras mientras cerraba su casillero, Darwin sonreía irónicamente pensando en su cabeza que hacer para lograr que Marký audicioné al coro. Un poco mas alejado a los chicos Jagger se encontraba sacando sus cosas del casillero y guardándolas en su mochila, Estrella se acercó y dijo – ¿Quieres unirte a New Directions? Piénsalo seria lo mejor que nos podría pasar, tu y yo juntos, haciendo solos – Jagger callaba las palabras de Estrella. La joven a su vez se percataba que el locker de su novio estaba vacío, le pregunto – ¿Qué pasa Jagger? – El joven explico – Ayer intente contactarme contigo, pero tu madre me dijo que te encontrabas en casa de Katie junto a Luna. Lo que sucede es que me retiro de McKinley durante lo que queda del año – Estrella sorprendida no dijo nada, Jagger continuo – No me iré del todo, los inspectores del Reformatorio ayer se acercaron a mi casa y me pidieron que regresara, no por ser abusivo o agresivo. Me pidieron volver para ayudar a jóvenes como yo a superar sus problemas, eso si con ciertos beneficios – Estrella aun seguía sin decir nada al respecto, Jagger añadió – Mira Estrella, yo a ti te quiero demasiado y no quiero que sufras mas por mis tonteras o por mi – Estrella recupero el aliento y dijo – Jamás sufriré por ti, tu siempre me has hecho bien – Jagger sonreía ante aquello. El joven dijo finalmente – Es hora de decir adiós, dejarte partir y que disfrutes tu vida… Soltera – Estrella decía – ¡¿QUÉ?! – Jagger dijo – No puedo amarrarte para que me ames mientras este lejos y aun sabiendo que puede que no regrese mas, aunque me cueste debemos decir adiós y seguir cada quien con su vida – Estrella comprendía un poco lo que trataba de decir, respondió – Así como cuando te fuiste por primera vez hace un año y medio. Quieres que mi vida siga tranquila y solitaria. Digamos que me estoy dando cuenta que no me has querido como yo creía – Jagger vio aquello como la oportunidad de que lo dejara, tras lo cual le dijo con el dolor – Te deje de querer hace mucho, pero aun seguía contigo por que me dabas pena – La joven algo shockeada le dio una bofetada a Jagger, alejándose le dijo – Ni creas que llorare por ti, me canse de sufrir por ti – La joven se retiraba. Jagger sonreía al ver la gran mujer que era, pero a su veía como la perdía, mientras la joven se alejaba el chico dijo – Todo sea por tu felicidad Estrellita, sé que lo superaras. _______________________________________________________________________ (Timbre de fin de almuerzo / Reunión del coro) Los chicos se encontraban sentados en el salón cuando Ruth entro y saludo, luego de un rato un pequeño niño entraba al salón de la mano de su padre, Se trataba de Will e Isaac. Las mujeres del coro se acercaron al pequeño integrante y comenzaron a saludarlo. Will en un gesto de generosidad por su pequeño hijo le dijo a las señoritas – Siéntense niñas, es hora de comenzar la clase – Will le pidió a Isaac que se sentara con los chicos, Facu cargo al pequeño. Will tomo el plumón y escribió en el pizarrón – “TMDL” – El profesor comenzó a explicar – “The Magic of Disney in the Life” (La magia de Disney en la vida). Muchos de ustedes crecieron viendo películas de este naturaleza, la música y la enseñanza que les dejaron – Ruth continuo contribuyendo – No todo en esta vida es opaca o sin sentido como muchos creen, hay que ver la magia que tiene. La magia de Disney que tiene tu vida – Varios de los chicos se sorprendieron sobre el tema que tocaban, a muchos le agradaban de la misma forma que Isaac. Will finalmente dijo – Quiero que durante esta semana canten temas que expresen su vida entorno a Disney y su magia – Katie levanto la mano preguntando – ¿Solo temas antiguos? – Ruth contesto – No, pueden mostrar canciones de Disney del ayer y del hoy, ambos tipos de música se contrarrestan pero expresan lo mismo. Eva tras un momento pidió permiso para salir del salón, Facu miraba a Alma y ambos se percataban del ánimo de la joven, Will conversaba con Ruth del mismo tema. _______________________________________________________________________ (Pasillo de McKinley) Eva comenzaba a caminar por los pasillos, cada rincón y situación le recordaban a Edward y la relación que llevaron, Eva de la nada comenzaba a oír una melodía que solo en su mente estaba, sus recuerdos fueron inspirándola para cantar una canción. a sonar [[En Mi Corazón Tu Vivirás] – Phil Collins de la famosa película Tarzan en voz de Eva] Tras aquella presentación la joven salía con lágrimas en el rostro del salón, Facu se daba cuenta y recordaba la promesa que le había hecho a su amigo antes de partir, el joven le susurraba algo al oído de Alma mientras los demás salían tras sonar la campana. A la salida del salón Cody se acercó a Luna para conversar, esta estaba con GC. Cody le dijo – Fuerte lo que esta viviendo la pobre Eva – GC comento lo dicho por su compañero diciendo – Es lamentable perder a alguien querido así como así, sin tener la oportunidad de evitar algo que solo estuvo en sus manos – Luna por su parte dijo – Eva esta sufriendo, pero sé que lo superara y encontrara alguien que la quiera igual o mas que lo hizo Edward… Cambiando de tema ¿Desde cuando que ustedes están tan sentimentales? – GC riéndose dijo – Uno cuando esta enamorado sabe del tema, aunque cueste – Luna miraba a GC con cierta empatía y en tono de confianza le dijo – ¿Se quien es? Porque puedo ayudarte si quieres – GC y Luna se alejaban de Cody quien veía en esa confianza el peligro de perder a Luna por segunda vez, el joven aun veía confuso sus sentimientos por la que fue su amiga durante un tiempo. Isaac iba caminando por los corredores junto a Estrella y Katie, el pequeño se escapa de las jóvenes y se pierde. De la nada el pequeño se topa con Sue el pequeño de la nada se le vino a la imaginación la imagen de una de la villana a la que mayor miedo tiene, este dijo – Cruella – Sue al no comprender pregunto – ¿Cruella? – Isaac guardo silencio por un largo momento. Sue saco de su bolso un dulce se lo dio a Isaac sonriendo Irónicamente, el pequeño miraba aquel dulce y lo comenzaba a comer. Las chicas luego de un rato se topan con Isaac al cual tenían que llevar con Will. GC estaba en su casillero cuando Cody se le acerco a preguntar, aquella pregunta era interrumpida por una curiosa Parmita quien dijo – Ambos están enamorados de Luna ¿No? – Ambos jóvenes se miraron con cierta rivalidad pero aun guardando la compostura. GC rompió el silencio diciendo – ¿Si es así que tanto te importa? – Parmita dijo – Les doy un consejo, si no le dicen nunca lo sabrán – Cody pregunto – ¿Cómo? – GC a su vez le pregunto a Cody – ¿Cómo que como? – Parmita dijo – Lo mucho que tú la amas. a sonar [[Como Sabrás Que La Amas] de la famosa película Encantada (Versión Latinoamericana) en voz de Parmita y las Cheerios] GC y Cody se miraban mutuamente, GC dijo antes de retirarse – Parece que será un Guerra – Cody respondió de la manera mas tranquila posible – No debe ser una lucha si así tu quieres, somos amigos después de todo ¿No? – GC se retiraba del estadio por el lado derecho, Cody lo hacia por el lado Izquierdo, demostrando su rivalidad no admitida ante el tema que les tocaba enfrentar. _______________________________________________________________________ (Cafetería de McKinley) Marký, Katie y Jake estaban haciendo tiempo ya que la hora libre de los jóvenes. Darwin se acercó bastante confiado y sonriendo, Katie al ver aquello le pidió a Jake que lo acompañara hasta otro haciendo para dejar hablar a jóvenes tranquilos. Marký al ver a Darwin dijo – ¿Por qué tan feliz? Sucedió algo que no se – Darwin comenzó a hablar – ¿No sientes a veces que la magia esta mas cerca de lo que crees? Cuando estoy contigo creo no saber mucho lo que me pasa, siento un mundo alrededor que corre sin sentido muy contrario al nuestro que es muy diferente, lleno de emociones, cariño e incluso amor – Marký se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada, Darwin tomaba su rostro con su mano, acariciaba su mejilla y le decía – Quiero que estés junto a mi, que vivas aquella magia conmigo. Quiero que te unas a New Directions – Todo aquel discurso amoroso era arruinado por esa pregunta, Marký se burlaba diciendo – Iba todo bien hasta que hiciste la pregunta, ya conoces mi respuesta… ¡NO! – Marký se retiraba y tras él iba Darwin suplicando su perdón. Unas mesas mas allá Jake y Katie se reían de lo sucedido con la parejita. Jake comentaba – Fue todo tan rápido, mi transferencia – Katie sabia que aquel tema aun le provocaba cierta angustia a Jake, trato de ser lo mas cautelosa. Pregunto – ¿Qué crees que este sucediendo con ellos ahora? – Jake levantaba el rostro para responder y la duda le hacia responder – No lo se, pese a que este acá contigo ahora, no sé que esta sucediendo con los chicos. Rodolfo tras la derrota en las Locales se echo al equipo en su contra, ya que su rivalidad contra Darwin le hizo no tomar el control de las cosas y hacer todo mal – Katie comprendía, a la vez comentaba – ¿No seria bueno que le enviaras un mensaje o llamarlos? – Jake miraba con cierta duda a Katie, no sabia lo que haría al respecto con esa situación. _______________________________________________________________________ (Auditorio) Isaac estaba jugando mientras su padre estaba en el escenario junto a Ruth, el pequeño comenzó a jugar en las butacas pero se canso, tras lo cual se quedo profundamente dormido. El pequeño comenzó a soñar, aquel sueño era bastante raro... :(…) Isaac vestía un traje de Dálmata, el veía su vestimenta y no comprendía lo que pasaba. De repente todo se torna oscuro y ve en la entrada de la puerta una silueta muy familiar, se trataba de Sue la cual vestía de una manera singular, pieles en la parte superior e inferior (Como Cruella de Vil). De la nada todo se oscurece nuevamente y Isaac comienza en una carrera para escapar de Sue de Vil, la villana de sus pesadillas (…) a sonar [[Cruella de Vil] – Selena Gómez de la famosa película 101 Dálmatas en voz de Will] :(…) Aquella sueño pesadilla concluía cuando Sue de Vil lograba alcanzar al pequeño Isaac, aquello no se lograba tras una serie de ruidos que llevaron a que el niño despertara (…) Los chicos tras la presentación comenzaron a alabar. Ruth tras todo aquello dijo – No te recuerda a alguien aquella villana – Will decía – Sue de Vil – Todos en el auditorio comenzaron a reír. Sue a lo lejos se percataba de la presentación y de lo que decían, molesta se retiro del lugar. Will tras eso decía – Chicos a Casa, es tarde y deben descansar. Debió ser un largo día – Todos los del Coro se iba con destino a casa. _______________________________________________________________________ (Al Día Siguiente / Timbre de entrada / Pasillos de McKinley) Jake entraba al colegio hablando por teléfono, lo último que alcanzaba a decir era – Ok, esta tarde entonces. Cuídate – Por otro lado Alma y Facu se acercaban a Isra para conversar. Isra iba con destino a su casillero cuando Alma y Facu Irrumpieron, el joven novio dijo – Debemos hablar Facundo – Alma comento – Sabemos lo que sucede en tu vida, y queremos ver si podemos remediarlo – Isra miraba a ambos jóvenes con cierta cara de intriga, pero a la vez como una solución ante los problemas que le ocurrían. Marký comenzaba a abrir su casillero cuando una nota caía de su casillero la cual decía – En el auditorio a la hora del recreo, es de suma URGENCIA… Darwin – Tras eso por alguna razón sentía nervios de lo que iba o estaba a punto de suceder. El joven acercaba a Katie quien iba caminando para pedir un consejo, el cual dijo – Toma el papel, léelo. ¿Voy o no voy? – Katie dijo – Ve, te agradara lo que sucederá – Marký cerraba su casillero y se iba. Katie por su parte escribía un mensaje de texto a cada uno de los miembros para hacer correr la voz de lo que iba a suceder. _______________________________________________________________________ (Auditorio) Darwin entraba al auditorio y se percataba de todo lo decorado que estaba, el suelo lleno de pétalos de flores que marcaban un camino hasta el escenario. En el escenario la representación del mar con un botecito en el centro a su alrededor muchas velas. Atrás de Marký aparece Darwin y lo invita hasta aquel bote que había preparado, ambos chicos fueron. El joven comenzó – Esta semana cometí muchos errores contigo que por alegría pude remediar. En todas las veces que te invite a unirte al club jamás pude decirte lo que en realidad sentía – Marký quedaba sin palabras por un momento, Darwin continuo – Desde que te conocí hace algún tiempo siempre supe y pensé que eras aquel chico del que cualquier chico como nosotros se podría fijar. Eres simpático, amoroso, cariñoso y además cantas bien – Marký rompía aquella conversación tan amorosa diciendo – si todo esto lo haces para que me invites a unir al coro, haces mal – El chico se retiraba pero la mano de Darwin era aun mas fuerte y no le permitió dejarlo, continuo – Yo… Te quiero – Tras aquello Darwin se acercaba a Marký y le daba un beso en la mejilla. El joven hacia una semana Brad el maestro comenzaba a tocar el piano. a sonar [[I See Light] de la famosa película Tangled (Enredados) en voz de Marký y Darwin] Tras la emotiva canción ambos jóvenes acercaron sus rostros y se miraron a los ojos, Darwin iba a retirar el rostro pero Marký lo tomo con delicadeza y le dio un dulce beso que duro por largos segundos. Darwin tras aquello sonrojado se sonreía, de la misma manera que Marký. Un susurro en el fondo del auditorio se escucho – Cállense nos van a escuchar y descubrir – Darwin creía haber reconocido la voz, pero a la vez dijo – Chicos salgan, ya los vimos que están acá – Prácticamente todo el coro estaba presente durante estos momentos románticos. Darwin hacia oídos sordos y se arrodillaba y le decía a Marký – ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio? – Marký sonreía mientras los chicos hacían una fiesta por la proposición y al ver la felicidad de Darwin. El joven Marcus por su parte respondía – Ganaste mi amistad, mi cariño y ahora te estas ganando mi amor… Obvio que quiero ser novio tuyo – Levantaba del piso a Darwin y sellaban aquello con un abrazo. Todo el coro y en especial las mujeres dejaban caer lágrimas del rostro al ver aquella hermosa escena. _______________________________________________________________________ (Pasillos de McKinley / Cafetería / Biblioteca) Tras lo del auditorio Ally estaba en su casillero buscando sus cosas para entrar a clases, Isra apareció y convenció para hablar con la joven. El chico comenzó a explicar – Yo a ti te quiero mucho Allison, pero no puedo seguir mas confundido – Ally respondió – ¿Te diste cuenta de tu atracción a Parmita? – Isra un poco sorprendido dijo – ¿Cómo sabes eso? – La chica respondió – Siempre que hablamos de algo por alguna razón salía ella en el tema, creo saber esto desde que comenzamos a salir. En un comienzo me acerque a ti por sacarle celos a Emma, pero después de un tiempo mi cariño se transformo en amor y ahora veo que lo tuyo no es igual – Isra dijo – No es eso, yo quiero quererte y sé que lo siento, pero mi confusión me es aun mas grande que ni sé que me sucede con cada una de las dos – Isra bajaba la mirada mientras Ally lo miraba y decía – Creo que debemos tomarnos un tiempo, Disney me enseño que a veces cuando quieres algo debes dejarlo ir – Tras esas palabras Isra se quedaba pensando mientras Ally a lo lejos se retiraba y se perdía en el pasillo. Luna estaba en la biblioteca sentada leyendo unos libros para la tarea de Literatura cuando GC se acerca, la joven amablemente le dice – ¿Qué tal Gianca? ¿Qué te trae a este lugar? – Giancarlo fue directo y dijo – Vengo por ti – Luna que se encontraba leyendo al oír eso dejo de hacerlo y devolvió la mirada al chico, esta le dijo – ¿Qué? – GC iba a responder pero Luna fue rápida y dijo – Lo lamento pero creo que no fui clara la vez que termine con Jaxo, No quiero más novios. Menos alguien como tu, eres buen amigo y todo… pero de hay ¿Algo mas? Lo lamento pero deberás buscar a otra persona – Luna se ponía de pie, tomaba sus cosas y se iba. GC se quedaba en el asiento cuando nuevamente Luna le dijo – Seria mejor que nuestra amistad ya no sea, será a bien tuyo y mio – La joven se iba y el joven quedaba con el corazón destrozado ante aquella situación. Cody a lo lejos se percataba de eso y dejaba en claro cuales eran los sentimientos reales que tenia por la joven Green. Por otro lado una molesta Katie se acercaba a Jake que se encontraba tomando un aperitivo en la cafetería, la joven dijo – No me ibas a contar de las llamadas secretas a Rodolfo – Jake trataba de calmar la situación ya que muchos a su alrededor miraban aquello – Katie continuo – No quiero ser juego de nadie y si estas acá por… - La chica era interrumpida por un grito de Jake que decía – ¡DEBO CERRAR UN CICLO PARA QUE PUEDA ESTAR TRANQUILO! – Katie guardaba silencio mientras Jake continuo explicando – TW fue mi familia durante mucho tiempo y debo saber que tras mi ida esta bien o si están mal. Me he contactado con Rodolfo estos últimos días para estar al corriente de lo que sucede y para que mi conciencia pueda estar tranquilo y cien porciento concentrado en lo que se vendrá mas adelante… Perdón – Katie evito decir algo, solo un beso dijo – Perdón, yo te di aquella idea… pero si es lo mejor para ti, pues te apoyare. Alma se acercaba a Eva quien estaba retirando unas fotos de su casillero para tirarlas a la basura, la chica dijo – ¿Qué haces acá? – Alma dijo – Vengo a ayudarte, veo que no estas bien – Eva comenzó a hablar mientras lloraba – Cuando Edward estaba acá me daba igual lo que pensaban de mi, lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Ahora que estoy sola me doy cuenta que no existo en este colegio, por alguna razón soy invisible y nadie es capas de verme… Nadie a excepción de los chicos del Club Glee – Alma le dijo con cierta emoción – Eres animadora, Una gran cantante… Lo que debes hacer es saber marcar tu lugar, saber decirle a la gente ¡Aquí estoy yo! VEANME. a sonar [[Here I Am] de la famosa película Camp Rock en voz de Alma y Eva] Eva abrazaba a Alma entre lagrimas, Alma le decía – No estas sola, saldremos de esto las dos ¿Ok? – Eva asentía la cabeza mientras las lágrimas seguían brotando de su rostro, Alma la abrazaba fuertemente. Eva en un momento se calmaba, tras lo cual le decía a Alma – Que somos cabras chicas – Tras el llanto ambas reían de los sucedidos. Eva se asustaba, miraba la hora y secándose las lagrimas le dijo a Alma – El Coro debemos ir al salón – Ambas chicas rápidamente iban a clases. _______________________________________________________________________ (Salón del coro) Will comenzaba a hablar mientras Eva y Alma entraban a la sala – Esta semana a estado cargada de emociones, para muchos buenas o para otros malas – Ruth prosiguió – Muchas veces creeremos que estamos solos en un mundo oculto por sombras y peligros… Pero no es así, hay que saber que en toda oscuridad hay una luz que alumbra y resplandece tu camino, Siempre – Todos los chicos miraban con optimismo esas palabras – Una voz dijo – Hay que saber Creer y ver lo que tienes alrededor, al final eso es lo que importa – Se trataba de Marký que entraba al salón – Will se asombro de verlo y pregunto – ¿Qué pasa Marcus? ¿Qué te trae por estos lados? – Aquel joven explico – Un sabio joven me explico que lo mas importante es la magia que irradia tu vida y donde puedes hacerla importante – Dijo mirando a Darwin, Ruth pregunto – ¿Qué quieres decir? – Marký contesto – Quiero Audicionar para New Directions, Quiero formar parte de esta magia – Todos los integrantes aplaudían al chico. Will y Ruth pensaban, la profesora dijo – No creo que sea necesario oír cantar a alguien que sabemos que tiene talento – Will finalmente dijo – Bienvenido a esta familia Marcus – A su vez lo presento al coro – Bien chicos, denle la bienvenida a Marcus Von Bleicken – Todos se acercaron a saludar y a felicitarlo. Marký nuevamente alzo la voz y dijo – Tengo una canción para mostrarles… el Auditorio a sonar [[How To Believe] – Bridget Mendler de la famosa película Tinker Bell: and the Great Fairy Rescue (Tinker Bell: Hadas al rescate) en voz de New Directions] Tras la presentación todos se unieron en un abrazo grupal en el que las risas abundaron. Horas mas tarde Jake se encontraba en la espera de Rodolfo, una vez que el chico llego dijo – Supongo que no me habrás llamado para seguir regañándome como los demás en el colegio – Jake sonrió y dijo – Tu nunca cambiar Rodolfo, pero no. No te llame para regañarte, quiero saber como están las cosas en Dalton – Rodolfo explico – Mi ira por Darwin y Marký hizo que cambiaran mucho las cosas… Ahora hay un chico que se unió a The Warblers pero me quito el puesto de líder, ya que el consejo así lo decidió – Jake no comprendía y le pregunto – ¿Ósea que tu? – Rodolfo entre risas contesto – Si, soy un apoyo vocal ahora. No sé que iré a hacer, pero te prometo que obtendré mi puesto otra vez – Jake y Rodolfo continuaban conversando cuando Luna y Estrella entraban al lugar, las jóvenes no se percataron de la presencia de su compañero y se sentaron en una mesa, tras una larga espera del mesero esperando la orden de las gemelas una voz poco familiar se acercó a las chicas y las saludo sin miedo alguno diciendo – Mucho tiempo sin verlas mis gemelas favoritas – Luna quedaba con boquiabierta mientras Estrella decía – ¿TU? – Tras lo cual se abalanzaba sobre sus brazos. ... ¿Quién era aquel chico que se acercó a las gemelas Green? ... ¿Quién es aquel chico al que Rodolfo le declaro la Guerra? ... ¿Qué ira a pasar con la llegada de este nuevo personaje a la vida de muchos en McKinley? ... _______________________________________________________________________ Estrellas Invitadas: *''TBA'' como Isaac Schuester. *''Zac Efron'' como Marcus Von Bleicken. Música del Episodio: *'I Just Wanna Be With You' de High School Musical 3 (HSM3). Cantada por Facu y Alma. *'En Mi Corazón Vivirás' de Phil Collins (Tarzan). Cantada por Eva. *'Como Sabrás Que La Amas' de Enchanted (Encantada). Cantada por Parmita. *'Cruella de Vil' de Selena Gomez (101 Dalmatas). Cantada por Will. *'I See Light' de Tangled (Enredados). Cantada por Marký y Darwin. *'Here I Am' de Renee Sandstorm (Camp Rock). Cantada por Alma y Eva. *'How To Believe' de Bridgit Mendler (Tinker Bell). Cantada por Marký y New Directions. Cover de Cristobal C: IJustWBWY.jpg EnMiCorazonViviras.jpg ComoSabrasQLAA.jpg CruelaDeVil.jpg ISeeLight.jpg HereIAm.jpg HowToBelieve.jpg Navegador: Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Capitulos de la Primera Temporada